


LAMS MOOD ficlets

by bestofwaifusbestofwomen



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ?????, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, regular updates????? whatre those
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestofwaifusbestofwomen/pseuds/bestofwaifusbestofwomen
Summary: a series of drabbles spanning across different aus and timelines, based off of my very very trashy lams playlist





	1. The Other Guy

**Author's Note:**

> "I know it's not an easy choice to make, oh  
> 'Cuz no matter what you do a heart will break"
> 
> \-- The Other Guy by Jesse McCartney

John wakes up to Alex on his side, snoring lightly. He smiles slightly --Alex doesn't really sleep much, and to see him like this now is a wonder-- and almost brushes his fingertips against his cheek, pausing when he sniffles and turns over.

 

That's fine. John's hand recedes back to its place in front of his chest as he grins brightly to no one in particular. This was so _domestic_ , sleeping side-by-side and waking up to see each other’s faces.

 

It's almost embarrassing how happy he is. Should he get up? Get some coffee started? Make breakfast?

 

He wants to bask in this early morning warmth for a bit longer. He grabs his phone off of the nightstand, opens the lockscreen and there’s a notification from facebook: Elizabeth Schuyler just posted a photo. A picture of her and her boyfriend, beaming at the camera, and all that she’s written is a bunch of heart emojis and a very expressive _I!!!! Love!!!!! Him!!!!!_

 

John feels cold all of a sudden. Right.

 

Elizabeth Schuyler is in a relationship with Alexander Hamilton.

 

He feels that rock-hard pit of guilt form in his stomach.

 

Eliza’s one of his best friends, practically his sister. She has the biggest heart he’s ever seen, that gives and gives and gives and never expects anything in return. And she loves Alex. She loves him so much. ( _John loves him, too--_ ) His thoughts linger on the look on Eliza’s face, like she was the happiest she’ll ever be, just in that one simple moment caught in a photograph. Fuck.

 

He puts his phone back on the night stand and shuts his eyes when Alex turns and wraps himself around him. He doesn't really want to think about it, this whole mess they've gotten themselves into. He doesn't really want to mull over the fact that there's no way this can end happily for everyone. He doesn’t want to talk about it. ( _\--there’s no way this can end happily for him--_ )

 

But.

 

Alex is kissing the back of his neck, but he stops when John looks at him over his shoulder. He shifts to face him. “We need to talk.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm so fucking happy you're alive  
> Swear to God I'm down if you're down all you gotta say is right  
> Girl anything I can do just to make you feel alright  
> Oh, oh, oh, oh, I just had to let you know you're fine"
> 
> \-- Mine by Bazzi

Alex rubs his eyes as he gets the door, back aching in protest. Fucking mortal skin-bags of flesh and blood. Can't even handle sitting hunched over a laptop for several hours. He sniffs, then opens the door. 

 

There stands Lafayette with a very, very,  _ very  _ inebriated John Laurens hanging off of him. “How much did you let him  _ drink? _ ” He asks, incredulous, and Laf had the  _ brilliant _ idea of transferring all of John’s weight onto him. 

 

“Your boyfriend is a, ah,  _ fucking lightweight.  _ He only had maybe four drinks,” Laf watches them stumble over to the couch, arms crossed and leaning against the doorway. 

 

Alex grunts in response and gets dragged down when John sits. It's only a moment before John is mumbling drunkenly into his neck. Laf rolls his eyes, closing the door and leaving Alex shouting, “Hey _ , wait! _ ” He's left in total darkness and John’s still all over him and it seems that he's definitely not going anywhere for the rest of the night because Lafayette is a total  _ dick _ . 

 

Just his bad luck rearing its ugly head again. 

 

Freckled hands pat the sides of his face. “You're so fuckin’ pretty, ‘Lex,” John slurs, his accent the strongest it's ever been, and then John’s got his legs on both sides of him, smiling the wide smile that showed off his pearly-whites, even without lights. He's a warm weight on top of him and Alex would rather he not fall off the couch; he puts his arms around his waist. 

 

Alex amends: not everything is so bad. 

 

John’s arms go around his shoulders as he presses their foreheads together, eyes serious and bright and maybe a little teary and a lot drunk. He brushes their lips together, a quick, chaste thing. “Love you. So so much.” Another kiss, only his teeth snag at Alex’s bottom lip, just for a moment. Alex laughs slightly. “Love it when you smile, sweetheart. When you're happy.” His smile falters. 

 

“Maybe it's time for you to go to bed, babe.” 

 

John shakes his head, and Alex curses the fact that his noodle arms aren't strong enough to lift anybody, much less move John from his lap. His hands move to cup Alex’s face, thumbs brushing along the stubble barely growing on his chin. “It's important.” John is silent for a moment. Alex waits indulgently. “You don't like yourself sometimes,” he says, finally, and he looks so sad for a moment. Pitying. Alex glances away. “But ‘Lex, but  _ Alexander _ , I'm so happy to have met you. I'm so happy you're alive. You're so important to everyone you've met. You've changed so many people.” He hugs him, lays his cheek flat on top of Alex’s head. “You’re so amazing. Made of potential. Like a star.”

 

He's getting to be too warm, now. It's almost like John’s made entirely of warmth, with warm hugs, warm smiles, warm eyes. “I love you,” he says with his warm, serious eyes, like a prayer, like a promise, and. Alex is melting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn't super obvious bc I'm bad at writing:   
> -alex def blames himself for the death of his family and has a lot of survivor's guilt  
> -John's def slurring his words here and he's really drunk but I??? Have never been drunk????? So I'm sorry lmao  
> -alex was def working on his laptop before he answered the door and it's a good thing that John sat on him bc he woulda just gone back smh  
> -um. yeah. sorry unbeta'd bc I'm a coward
> 
> in any case this song is super cute???? sorry yeah im just gonna leave this here and run away now bYE
> 
> please go easy on me i suck at everything

**Author's Note:**

> Dun dun dunnnnn!!! Here's the first of a series of drabbles yaaaaaaaayy not really they're all kinda crappy and I'm sorry. They're also all stupidly short so sorry about that too lol. 
> 
> I'll try to update as frequently as possible but I'm also shit at just sitting down and writing bc thERE ARE SO MANY OTHER THINGS TO DO I DONT HAVE TIME FOR FUN (lowkey its like 10/30/17 rn im not kidding i started this in the beginning of october)
> 
> Oh yeah and if you wanted the link to the playlist that this series of based off of: http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLvTYSgrji6xDnUboBVEoaLiWr_HJ1iIIH


End file.
